This invention is generally directed to developer compositions, and more specifically, the present invention relates to developer compositions with coated carrier particles prepared by a dry powder process. In embodiments of the present invention, the carrier particles are comprised of a core with coating thereover comprised of thermosetting resins, or a thermosetting resin, preferably of a low molecular weight, and which coatings may contain internal additives to control the triboelectrical characteristics and conductivity properties thereof. The polymer resins selected as carrier coatings for the present invention can be prepared in extruders below their set temperatures to permit the economical blending of additives therein or thereon, such as charge additives and pigments. In embodiments, the triboelectric and conductivity parameters can be preselected as desired by, for example, the choice of thermoset polymer and additives. Developer compositions comprised of the carrier particles prepared by the dry coating process of the present invention are useful in electrostatographic or electrophotographic imaging systems, especially xerographic imaging processes. Additionally, developer compositions comprised of substantially insulating carrier particles prepared in accordance with the process of the present invention are useful in imaging methods wherein relatively constant conductivity parameters are desired. Furthermore, in the aforementioned imaging processes the triboelectric charge on the carrier particles can be preselected depending on the polymer composition applied to the carrier core. Advantages associated with the present invention include the capability of providing carrier particles with a wide range of triboelectric and conductive characteristics with a single coating; the polymer coating can function as an effective vehicle for toner pigments and other toner components; the polymers are economical and can be easily processed in, for example, melt mixing apparatuses to obtain formulations with preselected properties; subsequent to melt mixing the polymers can be jetted effectively and the particle size reduced to microns for powder coating processes; and the coated carrier products possess extreme durability and toughness primarily because of the crosslinking of the polymers, which crosslinking is accomplished in, for example, a suitable kiln at a temperature of from about 300.degree. to about 500.degree., and preferably from about 390.degree. to about 400.degree. F.
The electrostatographic process, and particularly the xerographic process, is well known. This process involves the formation of an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor, followed by development, and subsequent transfer of the image to a suitable substrate. Numerous different types of xerographic imaging processes are known wherein, for example, insulative developer particles or conductive toner compositions are selected depending on the development systems used. Moreover, of importance with respect to the aforementioned developer compositions is the appropriate triboelectric charging values associated therewith as it is these values that enable continued constant developed images of high quality and excellent resolution.
Additionally, carrier particles for use in the development of electrostatic latent images are described in many patents including, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,000. These carrier particles may consist of various cores, including steel, with a coating thereover of fluoropolymers; and terpolymers of styrene, methacrylate, and silane compounds. Recent efforts have focused on the attainment of coatings for carrier particles for the purpose of improving development quality; and also to permit particles that can be recycled, and that do not adversely effect the imaging member in any substantial manner. Many of the present commercial coatings can deteriorate rapidly, especially when selected for a continuous xerographic process where the entire coating may separate from the carrier core in the form of chips or flakes, and fail upon impact, or abrasive contact with machine parts and other carrier particles. These flakes or chips, which cannot generally be reclaimed from the developer mixture, have an adverse effect on the triboelectric charging characteristics of the carrier particles thereby providing images with lower resolution in comparison to those compositions wherein the carrier coatings are retained on the surface of the core substrate. Further, another problem encountered with some prior art carrier coatings resides in fluctuating triboelectric charging characteristics, particularly with changes in relative humidity. The aforementioned modification in triboelectric charging characteristics provides developed images of lower quality, and with background deposits.
There is also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,387, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, coated carrier components for electrostatographic developer mixtures comprised of finely divided toner particles clinging to the surface of the carrier particles. Specifically, there is disclosed in this patent coated carrier particles obtained by mixing carrier core particles of an average diameter of from between about 30 microns to about 1,000 microns with from about 0.05 percent to about 3.0 percent by weight, based on the weight of the coated carrier particles, of thermoplastic resin particles. The resulting mixture is then dry blended until the thermoplastic resin particles adhere to the carrier core by mechanical impaction, and/or electrostatic attraction. Thereafter, the mixture is heated to a temperature of from about 320.degree. F. to about 650.degree. F. for a period of 20 minutes to about 120 minutes, enabling the thermoplastic resin particles to melt and fuse on the carrier core. While the developer and carrier particles prepared in accordance with the process of this patent, the disclosure of which has been totally incorporated herein by reference, are suitable for their intended purposes, the conductivity values of the resulting particles are not constant in all instances, for example, when a change in carrier coating weight is accomplished to achieve a modification of the triboelectric charging characteristics; and further with regard to the '387 patent, in many situations carrier and developer mixtures with only specific triboelectric charging values can be generated when certain conductivity values or characteristics are contemplated. With the invention of the present application, the conductivity of the resulting carrier particles are substantially constant, and moreover the triboelectric values can be selected to vary significantly, for example from less than -15 microcoulombs per gram to greater than -70 microcoulombs per gram, depending on the polymer mixture selected for affecting the coating process.
Advantages of the carriers of the present invention over the carriers of the aforementioned dry coated dual polymer carrier coating prior art include in embodiments the use of a single polymer rather than a mixture of polymers, and curing in powdered coating processes and devices, such as a kiln, to enable the formation of crosslinked bonds enabling wear resistant, and low frictional surface polymer coatings.
With further reference to the prior art, carriers obtained by applying insulating resinous coatings to porous metallic carrier cores using solution coating techniques are undesirable from many viewpoints. For example, the coating material will usually reside in the pores of the carrier cores, rather than at the surfaces thereof; and, therefore, is not available for triboelectric charging when the coated carrier particles are mixed with finely divided toner particles. Attempts to resolve this problem by increasing the carrier coating weights, for example, to as much as 3 percent or greater to provide an effective triboelectric coating to the carrier particles necessarily involves handling excessive quantities of solvents, and further usually these processes result in low product yields. Also, solution coated carrier particles, when combined and mixed with finely divided toner particles, provide in some instances triboelectric charging values which are too low for many uses. The powder coating processes overcome these disadvantages, and further enable developer mixtures that are capable of generating high and useful triboelectric charging values with finely divided toner particles; and also wherein the carrier particles are of substantially constant conductivity. Further, when resin coated carrier particles are prepared by the powder coating process of the present invention, the majority of the coating materials are fused to the carrier surface thereby reducing the number of toner impaction sites on the carrier material. Additionally, there can be achieved with the process of the present invention, independent of one another, desirable triboelectric charging characteristics and conductivity values; that is, for example the triboelectric charging parameter is not dependent on the carrier coating weight as is believed to be the situation with the process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,387 wherein an increase in coating weight on the carrier particles may function to also permit an increase in the triboelectric charging characteristics. Specifically, therefore, with the carrier compositions and process of the present invention there can be formulated developers with selected triboelectric charging characteristics and/or conductivity values in a number of different combinations.
Thus, for example, there can be formulated in accordance with the invention of the present application developers with conductivities of from about 10.sup.-6 mho (cm).sup.-1 to 10.sup.-17 mho (cm).sup.-1 as determined in a magnetic brush conducting cell; and triboelectric charging values of from about a -8 to a -80 microcoulombs per gram on the carrier particles as determined by the known Faraday Cage technique; carrier beads with polyethylene coatings, see column 6; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,264,697, which discloses dry coating and fusing processes; 3,533,835; 3,658,500; 3,798,167; 3,918,968; 3,922,382; 4,238,558; 4,310,611; 4,397,935 and 4,434,220.